Our Marriage
by boscolova408
Summary: Two cops are together. Not the ones that everyone thinks are together. Plz Read and Review.
1. Me and him

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
We have been together for a couple of years now. I smile just thinking about how I got the hottest guy in New York City.  
  
Me? Sure I'm pretty, but I'm not wanted like Bosco is. Maybe it has to do with my "rep" or attitude. Although lately I have been improving, or so Bosco tells me.  
  
We work together, me and him. I know that it is stressful on him, for me to be chasing after scuzbags all day. Swersky is thinking about putting me on desk duty already. I'm not even showing yet. Swersky says he doesn't want to take chances, specially not with Bosco's baby.  
  
Bosco's POV:  
  
We've been together for 2 years now, she's really cleaned up her act. Lately she has been really mad, apparently Swersky is already thinking about putting her on the desk. She hates the desk. She always has. Here she comes now, she looks mad. "Have a bad day?" I ask. "Yes, Swersky put me on desk duty. That's not the worst part though. Do you want to know who I have to work with?" "Sure, I'd love to know" I say with my famous sarcasm. She pretends not to notice it and says, "Yokas" she pauses and then continues, "Do you know why she is on the desk?"  
  
I pretend not to hear her but she just comes over and kisses my neck until I give. "She is pregnant too." "Oh", she says. Not surprised. She just shook her head and told me that she was going to watch some TV. I love the way her long black hair fell on her tan latino skin. She was my wife, and I loved her.  
  
Cruz's POV:  
  
I knew I could get him to tell me, all I had to do was pursued him. I wasn't surprised when he said she was pregnant. I told him I was going to watch some TV. As I walked away I felt his stare, so I turned around and asked him, "Yes, is there something you need dear?" "No" he says. "I was just admiring your beautiful body." "Oh really?" I say. Then I jump in his lap. He smiles. Then without a word, he picks me up and walks to the bedroom. The last though I had was, "Oh I love this man."  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. I will have the next one up in the next couple of days. 


	2. 1013

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Bosco's POV:  
  
Last night was amazing. She's three months pregnant, but she is still frisky. I get out of bed without waking her, and walk to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I make some coffee and get started on the pancakes. Now I am taking her, her breakfast. She loves breakfast in bed.  
  
Cruz's POV:  
  
Bosco woke me up with breakfast in bed. I love breakfast in bed, I think it's romantic. After I eat, and thank him with a good long kiss I tell him I need to get a shower. He says good. I walked into the bathroom, strip and am getting the water ready before I even noticed that he followed me. I asked him what he thinks he's doing. He says with his famous sarcasm, "Getting a shower, how about you?" I hit him lightly on the arm, but let him climb in with me.  
  
Bosco's POV:  
  
We walked into work holding hands and the first thing I heard was Faith saying, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."  
  
Maritza stiffens, but before she can do anything I say, "Get used to it Faith, we are married and she is having my baby."  
  
"I know Bosco. I'm sorry, It's just weird. I mean just awhile ago you two couldn't stand each other because of what happened with me."  
  
"Yeah, well we are all over that, right girls?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess", said Faith. Maritza just shrugged.  
  
Cruz's POV:  
  
Yeah, right! She's over me shooting her. Puh-lease!! If she was over it she wouldn't keep bringing it up. I guess I won't cause a scene though. Don't want to cause more problems. Oh well I guess I'll just forget what happened and get on with the day.  
  
I said good-bye to Bosco after roll call, so he could head out on the streets. As I sat down at the desk Yokas told me that she was really sorry for what she said earlier. I told her it was fine, let bygones be bygones. Then all of a sudden we heard a call over the radio:  
  
Officer down. 10-13. All available backup needed to 37th street and broadway.  
  
A/N: Sorry for another short chapter but the next one won't be so short. Please review. 


	3. Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Bosco's POV:  
  
I heard the shots, but I never even saw then hit him. Davis started calling for help immediately, while I took off after the perp. He was way ahead of me, so I ran faster while raising my gun. Suddenly the guy stopped and pointed his gun at me. All I saw was the guy falling. I didn't even remember shooting my gun. I left the guy on the ground because he was obviously dead since I had shot him in the head. Then I ran back to where the ambulance was to see how Sully was.  
  
Cruz's POV:  
  
Yokas and I just at one another for a second. Then we both bolted out the door and hopped in the first cop car we found. We didn't talk at all we just sat hoping that it wasn't Bosco that got shot. Yokas didn't even have the car stopped before I was out the door and dashing to the ambulance. I saw Bosco standing back away from it so I went over to him to ask who got shot. I said, "Sweetie, I'm so glad that you're okay. Who got shot?"  
  
"Sully"  
  
"John Sullivan? Is he going to be okay? Is there anyone else that got hurt? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Doc and Carlos said that he would be fine, no one else got hurt except for, well the perp because he pulled his gun on me and I shot him in the head. Yes I'm fine. Can we go to the hospital later to see how Sully is?"  
  
"Sure" I say. "Let's go baby, we need to get you back to the house. The other cops can get the guy that did it." He doesn't say anything. He just walks up to me and holds me tight. I drag him over to the empty car that Yokas and I had come in. I got in the back and he followed. Yokas got in the front then and drove us back to the station. I thanked her, and Bosco and I headed up to an empty room so that we could talk.  
  
Bosco's POV:  
  
Maritza dragged me up to an empty room to talk. She asked me if I was sure that I was okay. I said yeah. Then I started to kiss her on the neck. She tried to push me away saying that we were in the station. I didn't listen to her, I just kept kissing. Then I turned her head and began to kiss her lovely lips. Then I began to stand up and push her against the wall. She stopped me and said that she wouldn't do it in the station. I listened this time and stopped. I started to walk away before turning around and saying, "You owe me later."  
  
"Yeah, sure honey" was all she said.  
  
I was walking down the stairs before Swersky yelled at me to get in his office. I turned around and walked into his office.  
  
"Who shot the perp?" was what he asked me.  
  
"Me"  
  
"Why did you shoot him in the head?"  
  
"I don't know sir, I don't even remember shooting my gun, but it was my gun that was used"  
  
"Okay, now that I have that aside, how are you doing? I mean I know that you and Sully don't like each other much but I know that he is the only one that is anything like you. Like his attitude and stuff"  
  
"What about my wife and her attitude?"  
  
"Well yeah, but she isn't that bad anymore. Didn't you notice that you had that affect on her?"  
  
"Yeah I noticed, I just wanted to know if you forgot how she used to be."  
  
"Oh don't worry, Maurice. I won't ever forget how Maritza used to be."  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry. I don't want to threaten you or anything, but don't call me Maurice. My name is Bosco and if you don't want to call me that then you should call Sully, John."  
  
"I suppose you're right Bosco. How far is Maritza now anyways?"  
  
"She is three months now."  
  
"Have you decided on names yet?"  
  
"What?? Are you nuts? I mean come on, we don't even know if it is a boy or a girl yet."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just like kids. I don't have any but when one of my cops is pregnant I like to know what's happening."  
  
I understand sir. May I go now? I need to get back out on the streets."  
  
"Sure Boscorelli. You may go."  
  
"Thanks boss."  
  
"Oh and Bosco, send Maritza in. I want to ask her some questions."  
  
"Okay boss."  
  
Cruz's POV:  
  
Bosco came out of Swersky's office and told me that I needed to go in and talk to him. I asked him why but all I got for an answer was a shrug. I walked into Swersky's office and he said, "Hi Maritza."  
  
I said, "Hi boss. Bosco said that you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yeah I do. Maritza what the hell did you think you were doing out there?"  
  
"What? I wanted to make sure my husband was alright."  
  
"Nothing would have changed in the few seconds it would have taken for Yokas to to stop the car even if Bosco had been hurt."  
  
"She called you?"  
  
"Yes, just to report who got hit and I asked her how you acted until you made sure it wasn't Bosco."  
  
"May I go now that you have given me my lecture?"  
  
"You may go as soon as I explain why I am mad."  
  
"Fine. Explain."  
  
"Maritza, you are my best sergeant. I can't have you getting hurt."  
  
"That has nothing to do with anything."  
  
"Don't cut me off again Maritza. I wasn't done. As I was saying, I can't have you getting hurt. Also I don't want you taking any chances with that baby of yours."  
  
"Fine, is that all?"  
  
"Yes, you may go."  
  
I stormed out the door and ran down the stairs to the desk to confront Yokas, but when I got there, I saw something that made me flip out. 


	4. Talks about the baby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Bosco's POV:  
  
After I told Maritza that Swersky wanted to see her I came down the stairs to head back out on the streets. I never quite got there. I ran into Faith crying. I asked her, "What's wrong Faith?"  
  
"Bosco, I'm so glad that you are okay. I was so scared. I thought you were the one that got shot."  
  
I said, "Shh, it's alright. Come here. Tell me what else is wrong." We sat down at the desk before she continued, "Bosco I thought that I lost you before I even got to tell you my true feelings."  
  
"What are you talking about Faith?"  
  
"Bosco, I love you. I always have."  
  
"Faith, I'm married, you're married. Why are you telling me this now?"  
  
"Because I was already married before I realized that I love you. Bosco I am willing to leave my family for you."  
  
"Faith, I'm married and I love Maritza."  
  
"Bosco please. I mean you are talking about Cruz. She shot me, remember?"  
  
"Faith I can't, I love" I didn't get a chance to finish what I was saying because she started kissing me. As I was pushing her away, getting ready to tell her off I saw something that made my heart stop.  
  
Maritza was standing on the second stair and she looked ready to kill. She had her gun in her hand and tears in her eyes. She was wiping them away angrily and was steadying her gun. I called for help and Swersky. He came running out of his office with some other cops. When he saw me standing with Faith and Maritza aiming her gun at Faith, he walked up to Maritza and took the gun. Then he asked her what was wrong. She just looked at me and said, "Ask them."  
  
Cruz's POV:  
  
Here I am coming down the stairs to the desk and I find Yokas kissing my husband. I was more than mad. I tried blinking away my tears, but that didn't work so I angrily wiped them away. I was shocked to find that I had drawn my gun, but I steadied it. I heard Swersky running down the hall and asking what was wrong. All I said was, "Ask them." I was actually pretty interested in what they had to say.  
  
Bosco started with, "Well I was heading out to get back to work, but on my way down the stairs I ran into Faith, who was crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she was so happy that it wasn't me that got shot because she wouldn't have been able to live without telling me how she felt. We moved behind the desk then so that we wouldn't get in everybody's way. Then I asked her what she needed to tell me. She then told me that she loved me."  
  
After those words I started to jump at her but the cops that came with Swersky grabbed me. He told me to wait until Bosco and Faith were finished. Then it would be my turn to say why I had my gun out and pointed at Faith.  
  
Bosco looked at Faith and then continued, "I told her that I was married and loved my wife. I also reminded her that she was married too. She told me that she was willing to leave her husband and kids for me. I started to say how I wouldn't leave Maritza because I loved her more than anything. I didn't get to finish what I was saying because she kissed me. I pushed her away because I love my wife and I don't want to do anything to hurt her. Then I saw Maritza standing on the stairs, with her gun drawn pointing it at Faith."  
  
"Well, that is certainly interesting. Okay well Maritza do you have anything to add to that?" Swersky said.  
  
"No, I think he summed it up just fine."  
  
"Faith do you have anything else to add?"  
  
"No, sir. I just want to say sorry for causing all these problems. I just needed to let Bosco know how I really feel about him."  
  
"Okay Faith. Bosco why don't you and Maritza go home. I think that you two just need to be together and to talk."  
  
"Yes sir." Bosco and I said simultaneously. Then we walked outside, got in his car, and went home.  
  
Bosco's POV:  
  
"Maritza?" I asked.  
  
"What, dear?" she said.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know if you are okay. Are you? Because if you aren't I understand. When we get home lets just crawl in bed."  
  
"Yes Bosco I am fine. I understand why she loves you and since I know that you love me and only me, I am fine with that. What happened to my owing you?"  
  
"Okay, well it is perfectly fine for you to not be fine with this. I know that this is weird. Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I guess that we will just have to see. Just be ready."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
Then we pulled in to our parking lot. I got out and opened Maritza's door for her. Then I picked her up and carried her into the building and up to our apartment. Instead of putting her down I just carried her the whole way to the bedroom. Then we stripped and got into bed. After we were done we talked about what had happened.  
  
"Are you sure that you are okay?" I asked her.  
  
She said, "Yes I am fine. Is there anything else that you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, what are we going to name the baby?"  
  
"I don't know yet Bosco. Please let's not talk about this yet. I am only three and a half months pregnant."  
  
"I know, but people are asking me what we are going to name the baby and I would just like to give them a real answer for once."  
  
"I know how you feel Bosco, but we don't know what the baby is going to be, so how can we know what we are going to name the baby. I'm tired, so can we finish this conversation in the morning?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
After she fell asleep, I went out to the kitchen and called Davis. I asked him if he could meet me at Starbucks to talk. I asked him if he heard about what happened with Faith and he said yes. Then I said that that was the reason why I needed to talk to him. He said sure, he would meet me there in twenty minutes.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later at Starbucks:  
  
"Hi Ty", was all I said.  
  
"Hi Bosco. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I'm not sure that I can be a father."  
  
"Bosco I don't think that I'm the best person for you to be talking about this with."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just needed someone to talk to and I can't talk to my father but he was a crappy father. I would talk to Faith, but I can't trust her anymore not after she kissed me today at the station. I might have even talked to Sully, but he is still in the hospital."  
  
"Well now I see why you came to me. So what would you like to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, uhh, well, umm what I said before about not being sure that I can be a father. I don't think that I can provide them with enough or love them enough. I don't want to be like my father. I want to be a good father, but I don't think that I can."  
  
"Bosco you will be a great father. My only question for you is, why haven't you talked to Cruz about this?"  
  
"Her name is Maritza, and I haven't been able to tell anyone until now. I couldn't even admit these fears to myself until after this afternoon. Thanks for coming out so late to talk to me Ty. You are a really good person. Sully is lucky to have you as a partner."  
  
"No thank you Bosco. For talking to me, for asking for help, and for complimenting me. I don't know if Sully thinks that but that is really nice to know."  
  
"I know Sully is glad to have you as a partner. Now let's go our separate ways, so that we can get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah I guess you are right. Good night Bosco, and don't forget to talk to that wife of yours."  
  
"I won't Ty, and thanks again."  
  
Cruz's POV:  
  
Where is he, is the question that I have been asking myself for the past hour. I woke up and rolled over to hug him and he was gone. Was that the door opening? Yeah, it was I hear him coming back the hall now.  
  
"Where did you go so late honey?"  
  
"I went to the Starbuck's that is around the corner."  
  
"Any particular reason?"  
  
"Yes, I went to talk to Davis."  
  
"Ty Davis?"  
  
"Yes." "So why did you go to the Starbuck's to talk to Davis? What did you talk about?"  
  
"We talked about some fears, no concerns that I have about being a father."  
  
"Oh, what are they?"  
  
"Well I didn't think that I would be a good father, and I thought that I might be like my dad."  
  
"Well that is absurd, you are going to make a wonderful father and you will be nothing, I repeat nothing like your father."  
  
"Well I am really tired now, do you mind if I go to sleep now?"  
  
"No dear, You need your rest."  
  
That conversation was hours ago, and here I still am thinking about it. I still can't believe that Bosco thought that he wouldn't be a good father. I have never even had a doubt about him being a good father. Now maybe about me as a mother because even though I've changed, no one changes completely. I haven't told Bosco about my thoughts yet because he might leave me, he might decide that I am right and now these thoughts are even better founded because Faith loves him and she already said that she was willing to leave her family for him, so why wouldn't he leave his? I am so scared that that is what is going to happen, tomorrow I will call Monroe and do what Bosco did with Davis. He is starting to move, so I better pretend to be asleep.  
  
Bosco's POV:  
  
Last night was a hectic night. Maritza and I talked for a few minutes before I fell asleep. I know that she stayed up thinking. She pretended to sleep. She still is pretending. I walked out to the kitchen so that she could "wake up". Here she comes now.  
  
"Hi honey, what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I don't know yet. How about we go out for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go get ready." We both headed to the bedroom to start getting ready. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, and she laid down on the bed for a second to relax. When I came out she was sound asleep. I covered her up, and went out to the kitchen to write her a note. The note said:  
  
Sweetie,  
  
I went to get you your breakfast. There is a pot of coffee for you on the counter. I'll be back soon. I won't eat there. I will bring both of ours back.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Bosco  
  
I walked to IHOP and got us both some pancakes. As I was walking back I saw this little puppy on the street, the poor thing was so cute. I think it was my neighbor's. I picked it up and carried it up the stairs with me. Then I walked in the door and saw Maritza standing there waiting for me. I gave her a good long kiss, and the puppy barked. Then I showed her the puppy and said, "Look, wasn't this our neighbor's?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember the guy told me that he had to get rid of the sweet little thing because his new wife was allergic. Where did you find the poor little thing?"  
  
"He was out on the street. He looked hungry so I brought him up here. I thought that maybe, and only if you want to, we could keep him."  
  
"Sure we can keep him. So what did you get us for breakfast?"  
  
"Pancakes. Let's eat."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I'll be posting the next one sometime in the next week.  
  
Cuddy Cabin: Thanks for the review.  
  
Babygurl101: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Snowflakeangel01: Thanks for the review. 


	5. Baby, Baby, Baby

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.  
  
Cruz's POV:  
  
I still think about that day, even though it was months ago. The main reason I remember it is because of the conversation that I had with Sasha.  
  
"Hi Sasha, thanks for coming."  
  
"Oh it was no problem. So come on, out with whatever concerns that you are having."  
  
"Well, it's just that I don't think that I will be a good mother. I think that now Bosco knows that Faith loves him he may see my point and leave me for her." While I was talking about Bosco and Faith I started to cry.  
  
"Shhh, it's alright. Bosco won't leave you, he loves you. That is why he talked to Ty about his fears. Just like you are with me. Now all you need to do is talk about with each other. You love each other enough to admit this stuff, now talk about it."  
  
"But I can't talk to him about this, he may see my point and leave me for Faith."  
  
"Stop right there, he will not leave you. I heard what he said to her, I was in the station by the desk. You didn't get to see me because I was just leaving when I heard him say it. I didn't here what she said to him, but he said back to her that they were both married, he loved you and wouldn't leave you for anything."  
  
"Thank you Sasha. Not just for this, for everything."  
  
"No problem. I just have one question for you."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Did you really pull your gun on them?"  
  
"Yes I did, I came down the stairs and saw them kissing, then he pushed her away. I didn't even think. I was pissed, so I pulled my gun. I saw her as a perp that was threatening my husband."  
  
"Ok, thank you for answering honestly."  
  
I remember thinking as she was walking away about how she and Ty are a perfect couple. They both are too nice and naive though. Ty has been improving and so has Sasha, but they need to stop being so trusting. Oh goodness. Here comes Bosco, he just got out of the shower.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Hi honey. What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I dunno. Sit down. Let me make you breakfast. You're pregnant, let me make this for you."  
  
"No thank you. I'm not hungry. I'm not even that far along Bosco. Stop worrying."  
  
"I will always worry about you. You are my wife. I want to make you breakfast because I love you. You need to sit down because you are pregnant."  
  
"Fine. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you very much."  
  
"So, Sully comes back to work today?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how well he will take it. Davis, oh excuse me Ty told me that he was going to try and help ease his way back in."  
  
"Oh, well good for Ty. Hey did he tell you about how he asked Sasha to marry him?"  
  
"What? No he didn't tell me anything about that. I'll have to tell him off."  
  
"Guess what. Now what you are guessing is something that is really weird."  
  
"Okay, umm, does it have anything to do with them getting married?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact it does."  
  
"Okay, umm. She asked you to help her with it?"  
  
"Close. Keep guessing."  
  
"I give up. I hate guessing games."  
  
"She asked me to be her maid of honor."  
  
"Are you serious? I didn't think that you two were that close."  
  
"Well I guess we are. Maybe just like you and Ty are closer than you think. Who did you call when you wanted to talk? Him. Who did I call when I wanted to talk? Her. Isn't that interesting?"  
  
"Yes it is interesting. Maybe Ty will ask me to be his best man. Probably not, his best friend is Sully."  
  
"He might though baby."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter. Come on we need to go. It's like 2:30 and roll call is at three. You know what before you even say, Swersky won't care if we are a little late I want to tell you that, sure he won't care if you're late, but me? He will have my ass."  
  
"Oh shut up. Come on if we are going let's go."  
  
"Jeez. I guess you didn't lose your attitude."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Huh?"  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about. You remember how you used to be. Let's go so that neither of us are late."  
  
"Okay, fine. Just tell me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Tell me that you are not going to work with Yokas ever again, and are you working with Sasha today since Sully is coming back?"  
  
"No I won't ever be working with Faith again. I don't want to risk this relationship just to be able to work with my partner. Yes I am working with Sasha today. I will probably continue to work with Sasha until you have our baby. Then when you come back I will work with you again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ten Minutes Later at the Precinct:  
  
"Good to see you two could finally make it."  
  
"Bite me Swersky, I didn't feel good this morning and I just started to feel better."  
  
"Fine, that is your excuse Maritza. What is yours Bosco?"  
  
"Boss, I..."  
  
"He was helping me."  
  
"Fine, just get changed and get in here in time for roll call."  
  
"Okay boss."  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah. See ya soon."  
  
"Maritza get rid of the attitude, you used to have one just like it, remember, and no one, I repeat no one liked it."  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
"Come on honey, let's go get changed."  
  
"Hurry up you two, and no hanky panky in there."  
  
Bosco's POV:  
  
Man she has the most beautiful body that I have ever seen. Uh oh, I think she saw me looking.  
  
"What are you looking at Bosco?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Whatever. Let's go, we are going to be late for roll call if you don't hurry up and get changed."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
A Couple of Minutes Later in Roll Call:  
  
"Okay everybody, let's head out."  
  
Here she comes to say goodbye.  
  
"Have a good day honey."  
  
"I will, you too." Here comes the kiss. Yum, I don't think I will ever get over the way her tongue tastes like candy. I think I hear Swersky saying something. Oh great she pulled away to listen.  
  
"None of that in here. We don't need to see you two making out. Save it for home."  
  
"Yes boss."  
  
Maritza stayed quiet.  
  
"Is there something that you want to say Maritza?"  
  
"Huh? No. Boss do you care if I talk to Bosco in here for a little bit?"  
  
"No, I don't mind as long as you don't make out or anything else."  
  
"Thanks, boss."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"Bosco come here and sit down."  
  
"Okay, now what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Bosco the baby just kicked."  
  
"Really? Can I feel?"  
  
"Yes baby you can feel. Just give me a minute. It hurt really bad."  
  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to call Carlos and Levine over from the firehouse to look at you?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, if is still hurts in a bit, I'll call them. Don't you worry about me right now. There are two little kids that are missing. Go find them."  
  
"Okay, but if you need me, call me."  
  
"I will, now go."  
  
"Okay, bye baby. Have a good day at the desk."  
  
"Shut up." There is something wrong right now and I know it. There is something that she isn't telling me. Oh great here comes a call, 5-5 David, we have a domestic at the corner of Broadway and 66th street. Please respond immediately.  
  
"5-5 David responding."  
  
Oh great, what a wonderful way to start the shift, two lovers fighting over who knows what. Something stupid. Well if this is how the day is going to be then let's get busy.  
  
A/N: So how did you guys like this chapter? Remember that the more reviews I get the quicker I post.  
  
Cuddy Cabin: Thanks for the review. I think I'll keep him with Cruz for now at least. I think they make a cute couple.  
  
Babygurl101: Thanks for the review. I plan to keep Bosco and Cruz together for awhile at least. I don't think I will kill off Faith though. Maybe, ya never know. 


End file.
